Stray
by mimi-chan04
Summary: He was searching for something but it led him to another. Red or yellow? Fire or sun? This was his final decision. One-shot.


**I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

><p>"Alright. Bye sweetie. I'll see you later 'kay?" Stella said as she hugged her one and only and walked away in a hurry.<p>

"Bye girls! Take care!" Timmy bid them goodbye.

"Brandon! Come on, the ship's heated up." Riven yelled at the brunette boy who was still off board.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"Whatever. Bye!" Riven said as they zoomed off back to Red Fountain.

"Well, I 'gotta get to music class. See ya'll later!" Musa said before she ran off.

"I have a Freshman Dance Class to teach. So exiting! Bye!" Layla disappeared as well.

"I'm going to study for Professor Paladium's test tomorrow. Goodbye everyone!" Tecna said as she teleported.

"Well, I'm going to relax. 'Wanna come Bloom?" Flora offered.

"Uhh-" Bloom hesitated as she looked at Brandon; if she left, who would keep him company but she did want to relax as well,

"Yeah sure. Let's go." She made up her mind.

They started to walk off but Brandon caught on to Bloom's hand.

"Bloom." Brandon said and asked her to stay.

"Flora! I'll catch up with you later 'kay?" Bloom yelled.

"Alright. Bye!" Flora waved as she walked off with Chatta.

"What is it Brandon?" Bloom asked before she was pulled down to the bushes,

"Whoa. What?"

"I need your help Bloom." Brandon said with a bit of worry.

"With what?"

"With Stella."

"What? But you two are doing really great."

"You see, I 'wanna ask her to come with me to Sky's party this Friday."

"Then ask her. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to go."

"No, Bloom... I 'wanna ask her in a special way. I mean, you guys are seniors now. Can you help me find a way to ask her?"

"Uhmm... Sure thing Brandon." Bloom agreed and so started their planning of three days.

**Tuesday**

"Brandon." Bloom said over the phone.

"Hey Bloom. What's up?"

"Well, you see Brandon..."

"Does anyone have a moisturizer! Bloom! Do you- Huh?" Stella stopped at Bloom's door to overhear her conversation.

"What! No way! I only go to the mall with Stella. And I don't even like it." Brandon complained.

"Exactly. That's why we have to go."

"Uh-uh. No way Bloom."

"Come on Brandon."

"Brandon?" Stella said suspiciously as she walked away.

"Alright fine."

"Awesome. I'll tell you all about Stella's wants and hates. See you tomorrow." Bloom said as she hung up the phone.

**Wednesday 02:00 P.M.**

"Hey Bloom. Let's go." Brandon said as he handed her a helmet.

"Alright." Bloom rode on the motorcycle and they sped off.

Little did they know; Stella saw the whole thing so, she followed them.

At the mall...

Stella watched Bloom and Brandon as they went from store to store, laughing and looking seemingly cute.

_"Are they on a date?"_ Stella asked herself.

"Alright Brandon. This store is... a) Stella's favorite store or b) the store she can't stand?"

"Uhh... a?" Brandon guessed.

"Lucky you. You got it right. Hahaha!"

They both laughed and the laughing was the only part Stella saw.

"Bloom watch out!" Brandon said as he pulled Bloom's hand and caught her in his arms.

"Whoa!" Bloom said as she almost got hit by a hover.

"You 'gotta be more careful."

"Thanks Brandon. Alright let's go."

_"What're they up to?"_ Stella asked herself once more.

**Wednesday 07:00 P.M.**

Back at Alfea...

"Thanks for the ride Brandon. Sorry, it got a bit late."

"All good."

"Alright. Here's your helmet. Thanks. Bye." Bloom said as she walked away.

"Wait, Bloom," Brandon caught her arm and tugged it lightly.

"Yeah?" Bloom said as she walked back to the gates.

"Thank you." Brandon said as he got off his motorcycle (Stella was still watching them) and stood in front of Bloom, them in perfect height. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and Bloom smiled back.

"No problem Brandon. I'll call you tomorrow. It's the big day." Bloom laughed as she walked away and Brandon sped off.

Stella started feeling jealous and confused.

**Thursday**

"Okay. 11 a.m. sharp by the gates okay? Okay. See 'ya!" Bloom hung up the phone on Brandon as Stella entered.

"Oh, hey Stella!" Bloom greeted her with so much pleasantry.

"Hey Bloom. What's up?" Stella asked, hiding her jealousy and anger perfectly.

"Nothing much, I-" Bloom stopped mid-sentence as the ringing of her phone caught her attention, she had one look at the caller ID and smiled,

"I actually have to take this. I'll see you later Stella. Oh hey I was just about to call you-" Bloom bid her goodbye right before she turned her attention to Brandon's call and exited through the door.

She didn't know that Stella saw the Caller ID as well and she saw it clearly; Brandon.  
>So, she decided to follow Bloom.<p>

Stella followed her all the way to the doors of the dormitories.

"Hey, are you here yet? We have a lot to do." Stella heard Bloom say over the phone.

"I'm almost there. Why are you in such a hurry? Starting to miss me?" Brandon teased Bloom and laughed over the phone.

"Hahaha. C'mon. You know why we're doing this." Bloom laughed.

"Alright I'm here. See 'ya." Brandon hung up the phone and bloom sped away with Stella hot on her trail.

Stella stopped to hide behind a bush as she saw Brandon waiting under the old oak tree by the gates.

"Hey." Stella turned her head to see Bloom waving at Brandon and him waving back; she was so confused.

"Took 'ya long enough. Hahaha." Brandon joked as he gave Bloom a friendly hug (which Stella, of course, mistook for something else).

"Yeah right Brandon. Okay. I've placed every material thing perfectly. Now it's time for us to work on you." Bloom said.

"Huh?" Brandon looked at her in confusion.

"Just listen,"

"Okay."

Right at that moment Stella walked off to make a quick potion made with her jealousy and anger.

"Okay. Now, pretend that I'm Stella." Bloom smiled at Brandon and at that moment, he swore that he started seeing Stella in the red-head's angelic face, he shook his head to stop his thoughts of Bloom (yes, not Stella) and reminded himself that he loved Stella and only Stella,

"Brandon are you okay?" Bloom pouted in worry and put her hand on Brandon's shoulder to hopefully comfort him but right then and there when her hand landed on his shoulder, Brandon looked dazed like he was under a spell or something, but he wasn't, right at that second his heart acknowledged the idea of Bloom and him and the idea that he liked Bloom more than Stella.

He never believed in love at first sight (or touch in his case), but right now this felt like it.

"Brandon..." Bloom looked more worried than before.

"Y-yeah? What?" Brandon said as he woke up to reality with Bloom's gentle hand still tensed on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. Let's continue." He lied.

"Okay... Uhmm... Where were we... Oh right. Okay. Pretend that I'm Stella." Bloom repeated and Brandon looked at her again but this time, he didn't see Stella. He tried so hard to picture her face in place of her friend's but it was impossible. He saw Bloom... only Bloom.

"Y-yeah. Okay. I see Stella." Brandon lied.

"Great! Now, ask me, Stella, to Sky's party."

Brandon looked at the red-head right in front of him and saw her heart, she was everything and he loved her but he couldn't bring himself to a decision; Bloom or Stella. But he did make a choice.

Right before Brandon started speaking Stella got back to her spot behind the bush with a vile of the potion with her and watched them.

"Okay. Will you go to Sky's party with me this Friday?" Brandon asked as he took Bloom's hands into his and tugged her closer, looking into her beautiful obsidian orbs,

"I love you. I've never felt this way before. You light up my whole world and I want you to be mine..." Brandon said; almost finishing, still thinking about whose name to say,

"Huh? Brandon..." Bloom snapped at him after he didn't finish his sentence.

"Bloom." Brandon opened his eyes and looked at her, the beautiful girl whose hands were in his.

She looked at him with her bright, blue orbs. She would easily win Most Confused Girl Ever.

"Brandon what're you-" Bloom started but stopped almost immediately.

Brandon's lips touched hers. This felt so wrong. Yet, so right... She wanted to stop but she couldn't even find the will to do so. After a few seconds she found herself kissing the brunette boy back.

"N-no Brandon we shouldn't-" She tried to push him away but he insisted.

"It's okay Bloom." Brandon kissed her again, with the same eagerness and passion as before and she, the red-head, sub-consciously returned the same emotions.

They stopped as they heard a familiar sound of a crying girl. They turned too look at the bushes and saw Stella running away.

They both gave each other guilty looks.

Things will never, ever be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. I don't know if I should continue this though. Reviews shall decide. :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
